Te entrego mi vida
by sandy-serena
Summary: Esta es una noche especial y mágica donde Darien le pide a Serena que se case son el de una manera muy original, demostrandole el amor que siente por ella.


Bueno primero lo primero, los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios, son de la gran Naoko Tekeuchi, y solo fueron victimas de la historia que mi loca cabesita imagino.

Bueno ahora si les presento mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Te entrego mi vida

La luna brillaba sobre la noche oscura, alumbrando con su palido velo toda la ciudad de Tokyo y alrededores. Recibiendo ese mágico ambiente se encontrabanen una carretera rumbo a una cabaña cerca de un lago en las afueras de la ciudad, una hermosa pareja camino a una bella velada que cambiara su vida.

Él, su nombre Darien Chiba, un hombre alto, cabello azabache, ojos azul oscuros como la noche que poseen un brillo especial, una hermosa sonrisa balnca, estudioso, dedicado, de pocos amigos, serio o almenos eso aparenta con la gente, pero con ella solo con ella deja salir a flote sus sentimientos.

Ella, su nombre Serena Tsukino, una mujer de cabellos dorados como el sol ojos azules como el claro cielo con un brillo de estrellas, alegre, tierna, llorona, miedosa e infantil, pero a pesar de tosdo eso entrgaría todo, absolutamente todo, hasta su propia vida por aquellas personas que quiere.

Para ti, mi vida entera es para ti

no puedo más que sonreir

si caminas cerca y a mi lado

para ti, mi corazón es para ti.

Ella observaba la luna mientras pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado durante estos seis años, quien lo diría seis años que lleva de feliz noviazgo con su principe Darien, en los que han tenido que pasar tantas cosas, tantos obstaculos, pero ssolo eso ha sido suficiente para que su amor se grande... más grande que el universo.

Han sido años llenos de batallastristezas alegrias, obstaculos como la oposición de su padre a su relación, el termino de sus carreras profesionales que se interponia entre ellos, entre muchos otros, pero todos y cada uno de esos obstaculos han valido la pena por estar con él y solo con él.

Él aunque pendiente del camino que llevaba, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, han sido tantos años de los que no se arrepemtía ni un solo minuto, ni un solo segundo, aunque sabpia que tenía errores y que no era la persona perfecta ni la más amorosa, pero su princesa había logrado cambiarlo, ahora podía sentir lo que es el amor, amor que que no había sentido nunca, ella ilumina su vida día con día, lo había salvado de la soledad en la que estaba , ella solo ella lo hacía feliz, es la luz de su vida y no dejara que esa luz se apague o que se valla, no lo permitira jamás, y ahora, esta nocheera el momento indicado para dar el siguiente paso, lo que siempre había esperado e importante y el simple hecho de pensarlo lo hacía el hombre más feliz si...... le propondría matrimonio!!!!!, a la dueña de sus noches, sus días y su corazon, por la que moriría mil veces.

Revivir, entre tus brazos revivi

cada mañana y decubri

que ahora brilla el sol por que me amas

revivi, entre tus brazos revivi

Cuando llegaron, Darien estaciono el auto y el tranquilo silencio fue interrumpido:

**-Princesa ya llegamos**- dijo Darien

-**Mmmm, si Darien**- dijo Serena y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

El iba con un smoking blanco al igual que todo su vestuario. Ella iba con un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, con escote bajo y mangas continuas a este, la falda empezaba en la cadera en caída libre hasta arriba de la rodilla, unas sandalias rojas con pedrería, su maquillajeera una ligera sombra roja, delineadro negro para enmarcar sus ojos, rimel y un brillo labial entre rojo y rosa, su peinado eran los tipicos odangos, sus accesorioseran unos aretes largos que terminaban con unos corazones y un collar y pluseras a juego con los aretes.

Al bajar del auto cual fue la sorpresa de la rubia al ver que habíaun caminito de antorchas de bambu que hacían el contorno del camino hacia la entraday en medio petalos de rosas rojas y blancas, al entrar a la cabaña el techo estaba cubierto con gasas en el mismo color que las rosas y al pasar al comedor en la mesa se podía pbsevar en la mesa un arreglo florar y valas.

**-Amor esto es...... hermoso**- dijo la rubia con una singular alegría y emoción.

**-Que bueno que te gusto preciosa, pero esto es poco para lo que tu te mereces.**

Serena sin previo aviso se lanzo a los brazos de su principe y le dio un tierno y hermoso beso que Darien correspondio de la misma manera.

Y quiero volar contigo

quiero soñar contigo

y deescubrirme al mundo

siempre junto a ti,

y quiero vivir la vida

siempre a tu lado mira

sintiendo una lluvia

de calor en mi interior.

Después del beso la pareja se sento a cenar. El menu fue crema de flor de calabaza con queso, canelones de espinacas y picadillo, pechuga de pollo a los tres quesos con verduras al gratin, y porsupuesto lo más esperado para Serena ¡el postre! Que era pastel opera con una bola de halado de vainilla y una galleta de chocolate.

-**Darien todo estuvo deliciosa**- decía Serena satisfecha

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero que te parece si pasamos a la sala**

**-Claro amor**-contesto Serena al mismo tiempoque lo seguia

Ya en la sala los dos se sentaron en un sillon cerca de la chimenea, ella estaba recargada en el pecho de él y este la envolvia con sus brazos.

**-Sabes un cosa amor?**-decía Serena

-**Dime preciosa**

-**Todos estos años han sido maravillosos, los mejores de mi viday quiero que sepas que te amo y que amar es vivir y que yo vivo por que te amo**-decía Serena mientras se recostaba aun más sobre Darien.

Darien ante las palabras de su princesa solo sonrio. Después de estar un rato entre beso y beso, abrazo y abrazo y palabras bonitas había llegado el momento.

**-Princesa te tengo una sorpresa, pero te tengo que vendar los ojos**

**-De que se trata Darien-**decía la rubia emocionada mientras su principe le vendaba los ojos

**-No seas impaciente-**decía Darien nervioso por el acontecimiento que estaba por pasar.

Después de dirigirla al muelle de l lago, donde había adornado con globos rojos y plateados en forma de estrellas, corazones y lunas; rosas en el lago alrededor del muelle y al final de este varias velas formaban un corazón y en el centro de este decía TE AMO SERENA.

**-Princesa quedate aquí parada y no te quites la venda**

**-Si amor, pero dime que es lo que me tienes preparado- **decía Serena emocionada

**-Esta bien peque a las tres te puedes quitar la venda uno....... dos........ tres..........**

Serena al abrir los ojos se encontro con un hermoso paisaje, lo primero que vió fue a su principe arrodillado ante ella, después todos lo adorno y entonces......

-**Princesa, mi niña hermosa, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, hemos pasado tantas cosas, luchsdo por tanto, me enseñaste lo que es amar y me sacaste de la oscuridad en que vivía; nos hemos amado en moemntos de desaliento, de alegría, en los peoresy mejores moment, y a pesar de todo quiero seguir luchando juntoa ti por nuestro amor, por lo que tenemos, por que no quiero dejarte ir, quiero pensar en ti, sñar contigo, desearte y necesitarte constantemente, te amos significa para siempre.**

Hizo una pausa y para ese momento su princesa ya encontraba llorando por la emoción y la felicidad que las palabras de su principe le habían causado, eran tantos los sentimientos, tantas sensaciones que no las podía controlar.

-**Es por eso que con la luna y las estrellas de testigos quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Te casarías conmigo?.**

Darien esperaba impacientemente la respuesta aunque no tardo mucho su princesa en responder, pero en esa petición había dado todo su corazón.

**-Solo el infinito del universosabe cuanto deseo estar contigo y el tiempo que he esperado para esto en este y en todos los tiempos y para la eternidad, y nada me haría más feliz.**

Para ese entonces Darien ya la había tomado entre sus brazos y la abrazaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida, enseguida le puso un precioso anillode oro con el diamante más hermoso que jamás se pudo imaginar.

Junto a ti envejecerme junto a ti

se que te puedo hacer feliz

nunca supe, si declaro somos dos

y cuando duermo oigo tu voz

Después de esa hermosa escena se empezo a escuchar a lo lejos una hermosa melodía, y no era cualquier melodía, sino que era su canción la del relicario que la princesa de la luna le regalo al principe de la tierra.

**-Princesa me concede esta pieza-**dijo Darien estirando la mano

**-Es un honor mi principe**-dijo la rubia tomando la mano de él

Después de u rato de estar bailando mientras la luna los alumbraba con todo su esplendor y más brillante que ninca decidieron terminar con este bello momento y regresar a la cabaña.

**-Darien este es el mejor dia de mi vid**a

**-Para mi también lo es, ya que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universoal aceptar ser mi esposa**

**-Sabes... este ha sido mi sueño durante toda mi vida, y más desde que te conocí, por que tu eres todo para mi, los días sin ti serían nublados y grises, mi vida es tuya desde antes de nacer y para toda la vida, y lo más importante es que te amo por lo que eres aquí y ahora y aunque me alegra saber que en el pasado y en el futuro estraremos juntos te amo por lo que eres y no por lo que seras.**

Después de aquellas declaraciones de los labios de su princesala atrajo hacia él con un gran abrazo que no necesitaba de palabras para para expresar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y posteriormente Darien la beso y acaricio su rostro, ella le correspondio y así poco a poco los besos dieron lugar a una noche en que se entregarían en cuerpo y alma sellando aspi el nueno compromiso que acababan de hacer.

Y quiero volar contigo

y quiero soñar contigo

y descubrirme al mundo

siempre junto a ti

y quiero vivir la vida

siempre a tu lado mira

sintiendo una lluvia

de calor en mi interior

y voy lleno de amor

y quiero entregartelo

hoy siento el poder

que es infinito entre tu y yo

A la mañana siguiente se podía observar a la pareja durmiendo abrazados, cuandfo por la ventana se asomaba el sol y despertaba el ojiazulque poco a poco abrio los ojos y vio a su princesa que estaba al lado de él durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho, era tan hermosa, no sabía que había hecho para merecer ese ángel , pero lo agradecía y ahora cuidaría de ella y la haría feliz; sumergido en sus pensamientos no se fijo que la rubia ya había despertadoy le dio un fugaz besoque lo saco de su trance.

A medio día ya se encontraban de camino a casa de Serena ya que tenía que llegar temprano para arreglar unas cosas, aparte de que estaba feliz y emocionada ya que Darien iba a pedir su mano en la noche,estarían todos reunidos, hasta sus mejores emigas Rei, Am, Lita y Mina.

Entre preparativos y preparativos para la boda se pasaron seis meses de locura y así llego el día en que Serena y Darien unirían sus vidas para siempre.

**-Serena ya deja de moverte que no te puedo peinar**-decía Mina tratando de peinar a la novia a punto de la desesperación

**-Lo siento Mina pero es que estoy muy nerviosa**-Decía Serena a punto de un colapso nervioso

**Serena tonta ni en tu boda puedes levantarte temprano**-decía Rei que apanas entraba a al habitación

**-Ya Rei que vas a poner a Serena más nerviosa de lo que ya esta**-decía Ami

Unas horas despues estaba un nervioso Darien dando vueltas y vueltas esperando en el altar de la iglesia.

**-Ya es algo tardeno crees Andrew**-decía el chico con preocupación

**-Si Darien a lo mejor y la novia se arrepintio**-dijo este con gran diversión al ver la cara de su amigo pero enseguida cambio de opinión al ver los ojs de asesino de su aigo

**-Era broma Darien, no te preocupes ya sabes como es Serena-**dijo Andrew tratando de calmar a su amigo

Darien iba a contestar cuando la novia llego y empezo a sonar la marcha nupcial, y ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba su ángel, su princesa de blanco como siepre lo soño, llevaba un vestido completo estrapless con la orilla del corset en dorado, el vestido tenía pedrería por todos ladosque la hacían lucir muy elegante y una pequeña cola al final del vestido, su cabello iba recojido en un congo tapado por el velo y una tiara que sujetaba a este, dejando algunos mechones sueltos,llevaba un ramo de flores naturales, rosas y orquideas blancas; iba del brazo del señor Kenji que en esos momentos entregaba a su mayor tesoro seguro de dejarlo en buenas manos.

Serena miraba fijamente a su principe con una gran sonrisa y observaba su vestuario que era un smoking negro camisa blanca y zapatos negros, aparte del corbatin y del azahar que llevaba en el saco; sí su suño por fin se haría realidad y nada ni nadie lo podía hechar a perder, agradecía todo lo que les había pasado, cosas tanto buenas como malas por que sin ellas no lo hubiera conocido a é.

Así dio inicio la ceremonia.

Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en feliz matrimonio......

El amor es siempre

paciente y amable,

nunca es celoso,

nunca es jactancioso,

nunca es rudo ni egoísta,

nunca se ofende,

no es rencoroso;

el amor no se deleita

con los pecados de otros,

sino que se deleita

con la verdad.

Siempre esta dispuesto

a disculpar,

a confiar, a sentir

esperanza y soportar

lo que sobrevenga.

Así este no fue el final de esta historia sino el principio de un amor que sobrepasa las fronteras y que vivira más alla de la eternidad.

FIN

Bueno chicas como se puede observar soy nueva en esto jejejeje pero espero que les halla gustadoesta pequeña historia que la hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

Espero que dejen mensajes diciendo si les gusto, si no, que puedo hacer para mejorar o que de plano nunca vuelva a escribir.

Por cierto la canción es de Sin Bandera y se llama contigo.

Adiosin se cuidan.


End file.
